1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic foam fire extinguishing systems for use in homes, commercial buildings, and vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire protection remains a major concern of property owners. Yet, many property owners can not afford adequate fire protection of their property. Automatic fire extinguishing systems have often constituted by networks of nozzles or sprinklers attached to the ceiling of a room and intended to spray water on a fire. However, water systems have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large amount of water and causing considerable water damage. To avoid the disadvantages associated with water systems, it has been suggested to fight fires with foams. A relatively smaller volume of foam is needed to fight a fire and foams do not damage the premises.
Automatic foam fire extinguishing systems presently known have generally been designed for use in commercial buildings. These systems generally require an elaborate configuration of foam generating screens and fans and consequently require expensive and time consuming construction. The few systems designed for home use typically provide fire protection for only a small area of a room.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive foam fire protection system which may be easily installed into an existing structure or incorporated into a structure under construction. In addition the present system may be used to provide protection to an entire room as opposed to a very localized area within a room.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 29,155, issued to James W. Mears et al. on Mar. 22, 1977, discloses a On-Off Sprinkler for a fire protection sprinkler system in which the sprinkler opens to discharge water at one temperature and closes to stop flow at a lower temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,971, issued to Edmund A. Ferris on Oct. 28, 1958, discloses a Fire Extinguisher. The Fire Extinguisher comprises a container which holds a heavy volatile liquid fire extinguishing agent and releases the agent when the container is subjected to a predetermined temperature. The '971 invention, however, provide fire protection only to the area directly under the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,148, issued to Will B. Jamison on Dec. 5, 1967, discloses a Fire Extinguishing apparatus for extinguishing burning oil within a container wherein carbon dioxide is applied to the surface of the burning oil to extinguish the oil and high expansion foam is then applied to cool the oil to a temperature at which the oil will not reignite.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,269, issued to Howard C. Stults on Jul. 13, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,302, issued to Howard C. Stults on Jan. 9, 1973, both disclose a Self-Contained Foam Fire Extinguishing System. The '269 and '302 patents provide an independent source of pressurization to a container holding a mixture of water and foam concentrate for delivery to a foam generator having a plurality of nozzle members and a screen to produce high-expansion foam upon activation of the system by a fire detector sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,754, issued to Howard C. Stults on Aug. 7, 1973, discloses a Foam Fire Extinguishing System to be coupled to an independent sources of water and foam concentrate. The system of the '754 patent includes a single, common pressurized source which urges water and foam concentrate for delivery to a foam generator having a plurality of nozzle members and a stratified screen to produce a high expansion foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,607, issued to George E. Miley on May 29, 1973, discloses a Heat Activated, Self Discharging Fire Extinguisher adapted to release a flame retardant material upon exposure to a predetermined temperature. Unlike the present invention, the '607 patent requires the use of a complex configuration of springs and levers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,117, issued to Norman Plotsky on Nov. 4, 1975, discloses a Positive Expulsion Fuel Tank with a Bladder Dispenser which includes a metal tank with a bladder module mounted within the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,571, issued to Guy Chaintrier et al. on Sep. 13, 1977, discloses an Automatic Fire Extinguishing System acting through aerated foam filling of the room on fire. Unlike the present invention, the system of the '571 patent requires the use of an air conditioning system with a central blower and air feeding ducts having a outlet in each room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,485, issued to Robert R. Silverman on Sep. 27, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,479, issued to Henry J. Stehling et al. on Jul. 7, 1992, both disclose a Fire Extinguishing System for Cookstoves and Ranges. The systems of the '485 and '479 patents include a fire extinguisher mounted above a hood positioned over a cookstove or range. The fire extinguisher is connected to a pair of nozzles within the hood to dispense fire suppressant over the cookstove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,409, issued to Joseph A. Lane on Jun. 6, 1989, discloses a flexible diaphragm located in a tank connected to a liquid system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,610, issued to Raymond Blanchong on Aug. 20, 1991, discloses a Device for Extinguishing or Retarding Fires which comprises a polymeric vessel, a value and cap assembly, a fire extinguishing medium contained in the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,278, issued to Loren L. Keltner on Feb. 4, 1990 discloses a Foam Proportioning Inductor Apparatus which may be mounted atop a supply tank for providing a quantity of fire extinguishing foam concentrate.
UK Patent Application GB 2246294A, filed on Jan. 7, 1991, discloses a self-contained, trolley or skid-mounted fire-extinguishing system which includes a foam tank and a foam generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,963, issued to Michel Arnout et al. on Apr. 18, 1989, discloses a Steelworks Cutting Nozzle with a Double Heating Ring comprising an oxidizing outer heating ring and a carburizing inner heating ring surrounding a cutting jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,124, issued to Timothy M. Young on Mar. 17, 1992, discloses a Burner Apparatus comprising a body defined by a plurality of nozzle ports, a discharge nozzle disposed in each nozzle port, and a water ring assembly disposed around the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,203, issued on Nov. 17, 1992, discloses a Apparatus for Wet Cleaning of Floors comprising a round rotating brush and an annular suction nozzle having radial openings surrounding the brush.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.